


i love you lots

by orphan_account



Series: soulmate aus across various worlds [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, ezra is emmauel/ace from the old hp fic and shes wonderful, ill probably do a back story to that oooo making this into a series yes, lowercase intended, should be known in this canon she gabe and i are platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka the part after the conversation that started it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you lots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachtrickstump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtrickstump/gifts).



> my foot is bleeding but i love everything rn so its okay : )

//lowercase intended

 

sevan was sitting in front of his computer, helping his best friend with her homework as darkness quickly covered the sky. he held a pen in his hand, waiting anxiously for the reply to come. as soon as it did, he smiled, eagerly responding in quick, near illegible script. his friend laughed at him, calming asking what he was doing before shaking her head and returning to her near-finished german homework. 

~~

sevan was screeching (internally, of course; his mother was a measly three feet away) as he learned that asagao academy was being released that day. his soulmate was writing in all caps when they, too, learned of it’s release.

~~

two months after the release of asagao academy, sevan mustered up the courage to apply for a fan club of the game - sincere lime. a few weeks after, he joined the skype group.

he met benja.

~~

sevan’s soulmate wasn’t responding as often now. they made him confused - why weren’t they responding as much?

~~

sevan liked benja, benja liked sevan (well, julius - but that was a story for another day) but sevan was (is, really, because he’s never stopped being one) a hopeless romantic, and told benja that he was waiting for his soulmate.

benja understood.

~~ 

sevan’s soulmate responded that night, telling him how he really liked a boy and how he felt guilty because the boy brought up the whole ‘soulmate’ situation. sevan thinks that it was maybe then, that he realized. he realized who his soulmate was.

~~

two days later, sevan wrote ‘benja’ hesitantly on his wrist, fingers shaky with anxiety.

benja replied. sevan dry sobbed in happiness.

~~

they started a relationship with (more than) twenty questions, and sevan was content.

~~

sevan was laughing too hard, his queer platonic spouting off jokes like leaves falling off a tree in autumn. he peered down at his arm, smiling a little at the words written there.

i love you!!

~~

a few years later, sevan waited, bouncing on his toes in the lobby, hundreds of people swarming around him. he waved a lime green sign above his head, a bold name written on it as his queer platonic was laughing her ass off to the side, saying something about food before walking off. he shook his head, chuckling a little to himself just as a taller body slammed into him.the two fell over, and her knew. he knew exactly who it was.

it was benja, the love of his pathetic life.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop listening to pj liguori and i'm on "That one song" on his second channel and tw for eye contact but he's... beautiful
> 
> not as gorgeous as benja but hey w/e


End file.
